1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and to a method of manufacture thereof. In particular, it relates to the construction and a method of manufacturing a multi-chip package (MCP) of the type produced by chip and the construction and a method of manufacturing a wafer-level CSP (chip size package).
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows an example of a conventional semiconductor device of an MCP (multi-chip package) construction of the type obtained by laminating chips.
FIG. 1A is a plane view seen from above of the arrangement relationships of the structural elements of a semiconductor device. This shows the construction of the underside of the sealing portion. FIG. 1B is a cross-sectional view of a prior art semiconductor device.
As shown in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, a first semiconductor element (first element) 504 provided with a plurality of bonding pads 503 is stuck onto the upper surface of a substrate 500 using first adhesive 502. A second semiconductor element (second element) 508 provided with a plurality of bonding pads 507 is stuck onto the upper surface of first element 504 using second adhesive 506. A plurality of bonding posts 510 are provided in the region of the upper surface of substrate 500 other than the region where the first element 504 is mounted. These bonding posts 510 and the bonding pads 503 on first element 504 are connected by first wires 512 constituted by fine metallic leads. Bonding pads 507 on second element 508 and other bonding posts 510 on the upper surface of substrate 500 are connected by second wires 514 constituted by fine metallic leads. As shown in FIG. 1B, sealing portion 516 is formed by sealing such that the entirety of first elements 504, second elements 508, first wires 512 and second wires 514 on the upper surface of substrate 500 is covered by molded resin.
In the conventional wafer-level CSP construction, for example, a further plurality of layers are laminated on the semiconductor element formed with a plurality of bonding pads on the surface. The bonding pads of the semiconductor element and the desired wiring patterns formed on the upper surface of the uppermost layer of the aforementioned plurality of layers are electrically connected by means of through-holes and metallic wiring formed in this plurality of layers. These laminated structures are sealed by molded resin. In a well known construction, the conductive posts are formed so as to be electrically connected with the desired wiring patterns of, for example, the uppermost layer, and the surface of the conductive posts is exposed on the mounting surface of the molded resin.
In the manufacture of such a wafer-level CSP, in a wafer formed with a plurality of semiconductor elements, the step of lamination onto the semiconductor element, the wiring step and the sealing step are performed by processing the plurality of elements simultaneously. CSPs are then obtained by dicing the wafer on which the sealing step has been completed, so as to obtain individual semiconductor element units.
However, in a conventional semiconductor device as shown in FIG. 1, when connecting second wires 514 to the bonding pads 507 on second element 508 and bonding posts 510 on substrate 500, depending on the positions of bonding posts 510, there is a risk of short-circuiting of the first wires 512 and second wires 514 that are used to connect bonding pads 503 of first element 504 and bonding posts 510 on the substrate 500.
In order to prevent such short-circuiting of the first wires 512 and the second wires 514, the positions of bonding pads 503 on the first element 504 whereby first wires 512 are arranged and the positions of bonding pads 507 on second element 508 whereby second wires 514 are arranged must be respectively selected such that short-circuiting does not occur. The positions of bonding pads 503 and 507 for which wiring is possible are therefore severely restricted, so the degrees of design freedom of the semiconductor element are reduced.
In order to solve the problems described above, there has been a demand for a construction of a semiconductor device (MCP or wafer-level CSP) which will increase the degree of design freedom of semiconductor elements compared to the prior art and a method of manufacturing such a device easily and at low cost.
Particularly, in a conventional wafer-level CSP, a plurality of layers are laminated on the semiconductor element and the bonding pads are rearranged on the uppermost surface of the layers, so it is not easy to effect further rearrangement in response to demands from the user. Furthermore, in manufacture, it was necessary to redevelop all of the wiring steps and lamination steps onto the semiconductor element: such redevelopment took time.
There has been a demand for a wafer-level CSP construction which makes it easier to reposition the bonding pads compared to the prior art. Further, there also has been a demand for a method of manufacturing such a wafer-level CSP.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor device, specifically, MCP or wafer-level CSP, having a high degree of design freedom semiconductor elements.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacturing such a device easily and at low cost.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rearrangement sheet applied to a semiconductor device.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacturing such a rearrangement sheet.